Lifetime Commitment
by klutzysunshine
Summary: The resurrection spell Cas found to bring Meg back requires a lifetime commitment.


Rowena eyed Castiel and voiced her concerns again. "And you're absolutely, one hundred percent sure you want to do this?" she checked once more.

He rolled his eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you yes? I'm the one who found the spell and brought it to your attention. This is our way to bring Meg back to aid us in this fight."

"But you have to marry her," she pointed out (unnecessarily).

"I know that. And of course, if she doesn't consent, then I'll have to accept it. But Meg is an important player here, and we need her." How many times did Castiel have to justify himself before they finally accepted his decision?

"How noble of you," Rowena teased.

Dean raised his hand to object once more. He was on board with the plan if the angel wanted to do it but he still had some misgivings about the whole situation. "I know you love her and everything but this is Meg. Are you sure we can even trust her to help us?"

Castiel glared at him so hard Dean actually backed up a few steps. "Yes, we can trust her," he replied, teeth gritted.

"Just checking. Had to ask, Cas." A contrite Dean smiled at him.

"We'll support anything you want to do but how is Meg going to help us stop Chuck?" chimed in Sam.

Castiel leveled his glare at him this time. "Stop questioning me and let's do this already." But then he turned to Dean and smiled. "I know you have some misgivings about resurrecting Meg, but will you be my best man?"

Touched, Dean could only nod. "Yeah, of course." So he wasn't one hundred percent on board with this but he was still emotional about Cas' question.

"Let's bloody get on with it already! We have a demon to resurrect so everyone needs to stop fucking around." Tired of listening to the arguments, Rowena tried to glare them all into submission.

"Yes, let's hurry up already." Cas couldn't wait to see Meg again - and the thought of her agreeing to marry him sent a jolt of excitement through his body. He missed her more than anything, even though he hadn't told anybody. Sam and Dean had definitely been caught off guard when he came to them with the idea to resurrect her.

"Quite impatient, but let's carry on." Rowena grinned and grabbed Cas' hand while Sam and Dean stayed close to support him. As she began chanting, the lights in the bunker started flickering on and off, plunging them into darkness shortly afterwards. "Not a bad sign or anything," Dean mumbled to his brother.

"Shut up," Sam hissed back.

Rowena continued to chant and the air shimmered, as if reality was bending, before a naked body appeared in front of them. Cas wanted to go to Meg immediately to check on her but the witch held him back. The spell wasn't done yet and they needed to make sure she hadn't come back wrong from the Empty.

As Rowena finished chanting, the lights turned back on and she let go of his hand. Cas immediately went to his knees on the ground to check over Meg. "Meg? Can you hear me? Meg!" he shouted fearfully. The spell wasn't exactly done yet - they still needed to do the ceremony - but he had enough time to ask her to marry him, to see if she'd consent to her resurrection and the conditions required for it. "Meg!" he yelled again. He turned to the others. "Somebody get her a blanket!" he yelled, thankful when Sam rushed out of the room to grab one.

Meg moaned. "Clarence?"

He nearly sobbed in relief but grabbed her hand and squeezed it instead. "Are you feeling well?"

"Hurry up, dear. We don't have all day," Rowena whispered.

"In a lot of pain. What's going on? What happened?" The last thing she remembered was being in the Empty and seeing … Death? Could that be right?

"We have a major problem right now - Chuck - God, actually - has gone rogue and is trying to end the world. The Winchesters and I are trying to fix it but I know we need you to help set this right. But there are some conditions to your resurrection."

"What conditions?" she asked, surprisingly unsuspiciously.

He took a deep breath before breaking the news to her, thanking Sam when he returned with a blanket and draped it over Meg. "It requires a commitment between us - a lifelong commitment. We need to get married."

Meg blinked, trying to process that bombshell. 'We have to get married."

"I searched through all the lore trying to find a resurrection spell that wasn't dark magic, that wouldn't bring you back wrong, and this was the only one I could find. You can say no and you won't remember any of this, of course, but I wanted to ask you."

Still trying to process it, she sighed. "Help me up, Clarence."

"Of course." He stood up and grabbed her hand.

Her knees buckled. "I can't stand," Meg told him, a hint of fear in her voice.

Dean grabbed a chair and he and Cas helped her into it. "I'll grab a wheelchair in the infirmary."

They all wondered if this was permanent or temporary. "Hurry up!" Rowena urged. There was a ticking clock on this spell and it was winding down pretty fast.

Castiel fussed over Meg. "Are you sure you're feeling well, other than not being able to stand?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine, Clarence."

He kneeled down next to her just as Dean returned with a wheelchair. "Meg, I love you. I should have told you before I died because you deserved to know the truth but I was an idiot. But it's the truth."

She gasped. "You're actually in love with me." Falling in love with him - a fucking angel - had never been part of her plans but life had a weird way of fucking her over.

"Yes, I am."

Sam, Dean, and Rowena felt like intruders witnessing this private moment but nobody moved. "How do you feel?" Cas asked nervously.

She laughed. "I'm head over heels in love with you, Cas. God help me."

The rest of them winced but Cas still smiled anyway. "That's wonderful to hear."

"Now properly ask me to be your wife," she ordered with a smile on her face.

He blinked. "What?"

"Properly ask me to marry me. We're not doing any of this in the right order but you're already down on your knees. So ask me," Meg told him, grinning.

He laughed and did as ordered, making sure he was on one knee. "I don't have a ring - we'll take care of that later - but let's do this the old fashioned way. Meg, I love you and want to spend the rest of our lives - however long that is - together. Will you marry me?"

"Yes, of course I will, you idiot! Now kiss me."

Castiel beamed and did exactly as ordered. "This is sweet and all but clock's winding down, dears. We need to start the ceremony or else Meg will be dead again." Rowena hated interrupted them but they didn't have much time left.

Cas and Dean transferred Meg over to the wheelchair so they could start the ceremony. Cas and Meg held hands as required but neither seemed to mind too much. "There are vows - it's not all the spell here - and then the handfasting ceremony," Rowena explained. "Let's get this show on the road."

She started chanting again, and something started shimmering in the air, connecting the two of them. They both felt the burgeoning connection but it wasn't a problem for either of them. Dean stood next to Cas, performing his duty as best man. The soon to be married angel and demon both gasped in unison as the spell flowed through them.

Rowena then paused for a second and gestured towards Castiel so he'd start talking. He smiled as he realized these were his vows. Although completely unprepared for this, he knew what he wanted to say. "Meg, you barged into my life and threw me for a loop. We were enemies at first and then something just changed. Maybe that porn I watched of the pizza man while Sam and Dean were in the room. I love you and always will. You make my life better and more interesting. I can't wait for you to become my wife to see how this works out. Stopping the apocalypse with you will be an honor. Marrying you isn't a chore or something I had to do because of this resurrection ritual - it's an honor."

Meg sniffled, trying to hide it, but they all heard her anyway and pretended not to. "It's an honor to marry you too, Clarence. You may be an angel but you're a fucking badass, and a man I'm thrilled to get to know better. I saw you at your worst and I didn't even try to kill you so give me some points there." She stopped as everyone chuckled. "Becoming your wife is definitely throwing me for a bit of a loop but I'm glad you found this particular resurrection spell. I can't wait to help you stop yet another apocalypse. And I don't even care that I'm marrying you in a blanket, sitting in a wheelchair, but please get me some clothes as soon as possible - even though you're definitely going to be tearing them off me as soon as we have some privacy. I love you."

"Are you done?" Rowena double checked. When they both nodded, she began chanting again and their eyes flashed several different colors. Meg gasped as the full force of the resurrection spell hit her completely, permanently binding her to the world and Castiel. The lights started flickering on and off again before they were plunged into darkness once more. Then Rowena grabbed some rope and they performed the handfasting ceremony. When the lights turned back on, she smiled at them. "Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Angel Demon. You are now officially wed. Welcome back to the land of the living, Meg. I'll go find you some clothes."

"Maybe we have something of Mom's?" Sam asked Dean.

Rowena clucked. "Nonsense. Meg is a married woman now, a newlywed, and she deserves the very best clothes. I'll give her something of mine." She rushed off towards her room to find a dress for Meg.

Cas kneeled down and kissed Meg yet again, brushing back her hair. "Hello."

"Hello," she whispered back.

"Sam and I are gonna go," Dean mumbled, grabbing his brother and pushing him out of the room. He felt uncomfortable watching the clearly happily married newlyweds interact.

"My wife," Cas murmured in awe.

"Husband," she replied.

"I will spend the rest of our lives together making sure you have the very best of everything," he vowed, deadly serious.

"Looking forward to it." Meg yawned, suddenly exhausted. "Who knew getting resurrected then married could take a lot of you? I still want to fuck you as soon as possible but sex may have to wait."

"We can wait a few more hours." When Rowena returned, the two of them took the blanket off Meg and helped her get dressed.

Cas grabbed her wheelchair and started pushing Meg down the hallway to their bedroom. He helped her into the bed (she'd start complaining about this soon enough - she could take care of herself - but right now she was too exhausted and everything was still too new. She hadn't quite adjusted to being back to life yet, either, and was a bit overwhelmed) before lying down next to her. "You're not too overwhelmed yet, right? Today wasn't too much?"

Meg shook her head. "I'm a little bit overwhelmed right now but nothing too bad," she assured him.

He sighed, relieved. "That's fantastic."

She wiggled closer to him and kissed her husband. "I like it when you smile, Clarence. Definitely need to do that more."

"Sounds like a wonderful plan. Looking forward to seeing how you figure out ways to make me smile, Meg. My wife," he whispered again in awe.

"We sound like idiots newlyweds. We're so fucking embarrassing." Despite her complaints, Meg couldn't stop smiling anyway.

They had an apocalypse to stop, a world to save, but Cas and Meg chose to ignore the outside world for a few blissful hours as she slept and they celebrated their newly wedded life. They were an odd pair, one no one saw coming, but that's what made them an unstoppable force. They were stronger together as a team, especially now that they were connected through the resurrection ritual and subsequent marriage.


End file.
